Defining Happiness
by momiji-k
Summary: Almost six months after the end of “A Time to Heal” we get a little snap shot of what life is like in the Mustang household. Some happy ending fluff about married life to celebrate Royai day.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA or any of the characters. My writing is for personal enjoyment only.

**Author's Notes:** Here it is another Royai day and it's been almost a year since I last posted anything Royai. I am still working on "Memories of the Past" and I hope to complete it one of these days. I promise. Writing to me, is a fickle thing, it either comes to you or it doesn't. I have struggled for a long time and it took me all week to come up with this fic written just for Royai day. It isn't anything exciting, just some fluff to continue on with my other fic "A Time to Heal". It isn't necessary to read the first fic to read this one but I would be happy to have you read both.

Please take the time to review and tell me what you think.

-

-

Defining Happiness

-

A light Summer breeze wafted through the trees and played with the wisps of hair that framed her soft face. She sat on the porch swing gently gliding back and forth, a neatly wrapped bundle held sung in her arms. She hummed a quiet melody to the infant as it lay peaceful in her protective embrace, oblivious to the world around it. Riza Hawkeye smiled contently at her darling baby girl.

Quitting the military had been the hardest decision she had ever made in her life. Following Roy was all she had ever done since she was fifteen years old. She had followed him into the military and then into a war. In the end she made a vow to follow him and watch his back while helping his best friend Maes push him up to the top. Her life in the military was all she had known for sixteen years of her life, becoming a domestic house wife was quite an adjustment.

She thought back to that time after Roy Mustang's return to Central, it all happened so fast. They all fought so bravely but it was a battle they were quickly losing. That was until the sound of fire and explosions rocked the battlefield that had once been Central, and through the smoke the lone figure of Roy Mustang appeared. That evening was one that she would never forget. It was the night that her heart was returned to the gaping hole that had been left in her chest the day he had left.

"Riza." Roy's voice broke the silence as they shared a quiet moment away from the crowds of people who were happy to still be alive. "You really won't stop waiting for me will you?"

"Roy….I.." She could say little more for at that moment the dam that held back the floodgate of her emotions broke beyond repair. Silent tears spilled from tired eyes, she no longer had the energy or strength to fight them.

"I'm sorry." Roy's heart wrenched at the thought of yet causing her more pain. It seemed that was all he had ever done for her. As far back as he could recall, back to the days of Ishbal he was the reason she felt pain in her heart. He wanted to make it all go away. This time, this time he would get things right.

He drew her into a tight embrace and she felt him draw in a large breath before he continued to speak. "Riza, I promise you that I will never leave you behind again."

There was a quiet pause in the air and it suddenly became hard to breath for both parties involved. A slight chill settled into the night air and Riza Hawkeye suddenly realized that she was still alive and her life was once again moving forward.

She couldn't believe her ears, it was her dream come true. Maybe this was a dream, another one of those dreams that tormented her in her sleep. "I…. I don't know what to say." She quietly wept into his shoulder unsure as to where to go with this.

Roy loosened his embrace and took her by the shoulders looking her in the eyes with an intense gaze of longing. "Say you will marry me then."

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she fought off the urge to faint right there in his arms. She would never think of herself to commit such a girlish act, but she had been through so much in all these years and it felt like she had finally arrived at her awaited destination. She could only stare back in absolute shock and Roy was unsure how to read her expression. Never before had he seen such a look on her face. Although he was sure he had never before asked her to marry him either.

He gave her the moment she needed to collect her thoughts and come back to her self. She sucked in a shuddering breath before she even attempted to speak. "Are you serious?" The absolute shock and disbelief rang through in her words as she spoke.

"I am, Riza. I spent all this time apart from you wanting a better life for you. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world. If you would truly be happy with me… than I am only causing you more pain for no reason. I would be the happiest man alive if you were to say you would be my wife." Roy affirmed his words with a loving gaze as he searched her face for some kind of sign that this was what she really wanted.

"How?... How could I ever say no…" Tears started to well up again as her emotions continued to dominate over her reasoning. "I've missed you so, so much." She started to sob as she leaned into his shoulder again. "Why is it all I can do is cry?"

"Because." Roy's mood turned a little somber as he spoke. "I have hurt you… but…. I promise that I am going to make you so happy Riza. I am going to make you happy or die trying." He hugged her smaller form tightly to his larger one.

"Please don't die." Her muffled voice vibrated off of his shoulder. "Just stay with me this time."

"I will."

And he did. As promised Roy Mustang never left her behind again.

Roy was returned to his place in the military with his former subordinates once again ready to serve him. They had all requested to be under his command as soon as it was official that he was once again a high ranking officer. Not just the Colonel any more but a Brigadier General. For bravery and dedication beyond that of an ordinary soldier, in addition to past achievements he was not only reinstated but also promoted.

After four months a small ceremony was held and Riza Hawkeye traded her family name for the name Mustang. Many soldiers who knew of her were surprised by this action. Riza had a reputation of being a strict and caring soldier dedicated to her duty. None of them would ever think she would trade in her guns for an apron. But that's just what she did.

She continued to work under Roy as his personal aide and secretary for a short time. Seems the brass was willing to overlook the fact that she should have been reassigned as soon as they were married. They would do so as long as she remained at her current rank and position. They felt there really wasn't a way for Roy to abuse his power of command over her since she was just that, his secretary. There were no dangerous field missions so there was no concern for favoritism or emotional decisions.

It really needn't have been a concern for them any ways. Two months after they were married Riza found out she was pregnant and Roy persuaded her that it was time for her to retire. Although it was now a time for peace and there no longer seemed to be the kinds of threats that Roy once faced she had reservations on quitting. It was finally through a compromise that Roy won out. She would retire if she could pick out Roy's new babysitter… uh, aide. She picked Lieutenant Maria Ross. A woman much like Riza who was good with a gun (although not as good as Riza) and who like Riza seemed stern but had that inner motherly nature.

Riza, lost in her musings about the past was pulled back to the present time by the now shifting bundle in her arms. Looking down she was met by the piercing gaze of two small blue orbs. "Did you have a good nap my little flower?" Riza spoke sweetly to her little bundle of joy.

The only response was some cute gurgling noises and the gentle kicking of two small feet still wrapped up in the plush blanket. It had been three and a half months since Riza had given birth to the lovely baby girl. When she was born Roy said that she was their little flower of hope. Riza wholeheartedly agreed and said they should name her Iris whose flower symbolized hope. Ironically, she also told Roy that Iris are always vibrant in the rain. Roy's only response was to give her a dirty look.

Riza arose from the swing, her bare feet touching the wooden slats of the porch floor. She entered the front door of her modest two-story home. "Daddy should be home soon. Let's go make him some lunch."

Riza busied herself in the kitchen assembling a plate of sandwiches which she complimented with the fresh baked peanut butter cookies she had just made that morning. Adding a glass of milk to complete the trio she took a step back and looked approvingly at her husband's lunch. "What do you think, Iris?"

Her little baby smiled at her from her little seat that Riza had placed on the kitchen counter. As if on cue the front door opened and the Brigadier General emerged from the other side. A smile plastered over his face as soon as he caught sight of his lovely wife standing in the kitchen.

"Welcome home." Riza smiled back at him lovingly. Although he was currently only working half days she still felt like he spent far too much time away from home. Roy crossed through the living room to the kitchen and pulled her into a loving embrace breaking away from her only enough to taste her sweet lips.

Roy turned towards the counter to greet the other lady of his life. "Hello my little flower." Roy greeted the baby girl with a smile and gently tickled her chin bringing about a big smile and a gurgle. "Have you been a good girl for mommy Iris?"

"She's been a perfect angel just like always" Riza answered on her behalf.

"Lunch looks great, I'm starving." Roy snatched a sandwich from the plate and began to devour it.

"Go ahead and have your lunch. I'm going to change Iris and give her some lunch as well." Riza scooped up the baby and headed towards the bedrooms upstairs.

It was just another day and so was the way of life at the Mustang residence. There was nothing thrilling going on, no battles to wage or missions to fulfill. It was just the plain old boring every day life of a loving husband and wife, their child and the dog. Roy had kept his promise, Riza was nothing but "happy". But despite the cliché of what most would think of as too perfect suited Riza Mustang just fine. She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
